Big Time Rush Meets ICarly
by Logan H
Summary: N/A


Big Time Rush Meets ICarly

A/N This is my first crossover

James *What are you listening?*

Logan *Hilary Duff.*

James *Can I listen with you?*

Logan *Sure.*

Carlos *Do you want to go swimming with me?*

Kendall *Naw that's okay go have fun.*

Jo *Do you want to go swimming?*

Kendall *Sure.*

Kendall *Wait I don't have swimtrunks.*

Jo *Don't need them.*

Kendall *Okay let's go.*

Jo *I told you don't need one.*

Kendall *This is better than swimtrunks.*

Katie *What are you doing?*

Kendall *Just swimming.*

Katie *I'll join you.*

Kendall *No no.*

Katie *What's wrong?*

Kendall *Nothing.*

Jo *Let's go over there.*

Katie *Why are you guys going over there?*

Kendall *You wouldn't understand.*

Katie *Mom what are you doing here?*

James's mom *To go swimming with you.*

Katie *Where's Kendall?*

James's mom *I don't know.*

Logan *Do you want to go to the carnival?*

James *Sure.*

James *Wow I've never been to a carnival in years!*

Carly *They i go?*

Spencer *Sure why not.*

Freddie *If Carly's going I'm going too.*

Carly *Can I have your autograph?*

James * you go.*

Carly *Thanks.*

Carly *You guys want to go to my apartment and sing some of your songs for my next show?*

Nevel *Hi Carly.*

Carly *Don't interrupt.*

Nevel *I'm sorry you don't have to get all defensive.*

James *That's a great idea.*

Carly *Tomorrow at 5:30 okay?*

James *Yeah

Carly *Do you want to do bumper cars?*

James *Sure.*

Nevel *I was thinking after you could give me that kiss.*

Carly *Forget it I'm not doing that.*

Carly *I can give you that kiss.*

James *You wanna French kiss?*

Carly *Even better.*

James *Let's do it while we do bumper cars.*

Bumper car announcer *On your marks get set and go.*

Carly *I'll get you.*

Nevel *A kiss yeah.*

Carly *You're dreaming cause that ain't happenin' anyways I'm dating James.*

Bumper car announcer *Return back everyone.*

Carly *Win me a bear and I'll do it for you.*

Knock-a-pin announcer *Pick any prize you want.*

Carly *I'll take the bear.*

Katie *I've been in the pool so long that my skin's wrinklely

Mrs. Knight *Me too.*

Jo *That was intense Kendall.*

Kendall *I know it made my pen feel great especially when you let me put it inside you.*

Katie *I'm going to go.*

Mrs. Knight *Me too.*

Kendall *They're gone hurry get your clothes on.*

Jo *Let's go.*

Kendall *I'm gonna go to the spa.*

Jo *Me too

Spa Lady *Here for your spa treatment?*

Kendall *Yeah.*

Spa Lady *Let's get started.*

Kendall *That feels soothing I had a lot of tension before I came.*

Spa Lady *I need you to take off that towel.*

Kendall *Why?*

Spa Lady *For your mud bath.*

Kendall (Takes off towel).

Spa Lady *oooh you have a sexy A double S looks so good that I just want to slap it and you have good-looking fancy salami.*

Spa Lady *Hop any chance do you have a girlfriend?*

Kendall *Yeah.*

Kendall *I didn't know what a mud bath was until now and it felt so good.*

Spa Lady *You look so hot that I just wanna do something with you.*

Spa Lady *After this can i have your autograph?*

Kendall *Yeah.*

Spa Lady *Ready for the sauna?*

Kendall *Yeah.*

Kendall *This feels great.*

Carly *Go on the carousel with me babe.*

James *You wanna kiss?*

Carly *You know how much I wanna do that.*

Nevel *Where's my kiss?*

Carly *Shut up Nevel just leave me alone.*

Carly *Is that a CD player?*

James *Yeah.*

Carly *Wanna listen to music?*

James *Sure.*

Sam *Omg is Carly really dating James?*

Spencer *Yeah.*

Carly *Want to go on the waterslide with me?*

James *Sure after I change into my birthday suit.*

Carly *Don't you mean swimtrunks?*

James *I know but I'm just so horny can't wait for tomorrow.*

Sam *That's two lovebirds for you.*

Carly *I can't stop looking at your sexy abs and I'm so flattered by them.*

Waterslide announcer *Get ready in 3,2,1.*

Sam *I'm gonna puke.*

James *That waterslide was scary at first but the I got used to it.*

Carly *I can say the same.*

Carly *Win me a prize and I'll let you do it anytime you want and I'll even let you have it.*

James *Yes, yes,yeah!*

Win-a-fish announcer *Take good care of it.*

James *I will.*

Carly *Take off your shirt.*

James *Okay.*

Carly *That's totally going on fb.*

Carly *Bye I have to go .*

James *Wait Carly.*

Carly *What?*

James *Goodbye kiss.*

Sam *Come on Carly we really have to go .*

Carly *I'll see you tomorrow.*

Logan *We should get going.*

James *In a matter in fact we should.*

James *Let me change first.*

Logan *Are we ready?*

James *Yeah.*

Logan *Let's go then.*

Kendall *That was a good spa treatment.*

Jo *So will I see you tomorrow?*

Kendall *I don't know.*

Jo *Goodbye kiss.*

Kendall *I'll see you whenever.*

Mrs. Knight *Where were you?*

Kendall *Getting a spa treatment.*

Mrs. Knight *Dinner's you going to eat?*

Kendall *Yeah.*

Katie *Good dinner mom.*

Mrs. Knight *Thank you.*

Mrs. Knight *Where are your brothers?*

Kendall *I don't know

Katie *Is that them?*

Mrs. Knight Yeah.*

Mrs. Knight *Welcome home boys dinner's ready.*

James *Good dinner mom.*

Katie *I'm gonna go to the arcade.*

Kendall *Yeah me too.*

James *Everyone ready?

Logan *Yeah.*

Carlos *What up with the tie?*

James *Date.*

Mrs. Knight *Where are the boys?*

Katie *I don't know.*

Katie Anyway I'm gonna go swimming.*

James *Do you know what room Carly's in?*

Lubert *Yeah that room down that hall.*

Lubert *Get out of my lobby I just cleaned it.*

Carly *Who's there?*

James *It's us.*

Carly *You guys are early.*

Carly *Come on in.*

Carly *Let's get the show started.*

Carly *I'm Carly.*

Sam *And I"m Sam

Carly&Sam *And this is ICarly.*

Carly *Today Big Time Rush will perform a song.*

Carly *Give it away boys.*

Mrs. Benson *Is Freddie here?*

Spencer *?*

Mrs. Benson *Because he has a doctor's appointment.*

Mrs. Benson *You're coming with me.*

Freddie *Why?*

Mrs. Benson *Because you have a doctor's appointment.*

Freddie *After this show.*

Sam *Thanks for watching.*

Carly *Bye.*

Carly *You guys were amazing.*

Logan *I guess we should get going.*

Carly *Wait James.*

Carly *Now that they're gone we can do something.*

Spencer *Carly!Carly!come down here.*

Carly *I'm busy.*


End file.
